Send me
by Athenasea
Summary: "Send me a word and I'll write a drabble about one character in that situation" [Reto drabbles] — Veintiséis palabras, veintiséis drabbles sobre la tormentosa y altiva relación entre Ash y Misty [AAML].
_**Send me.**_

 _[Reto drabbles]_

 **Summary:** _«Send me a word and I'll write a drabble about one character in that situation_ »

 **Autor:** _Athenasea_.

 **Género:** _Romance._

 **Ranting** _ **:**_ _K+_

 **Fecha** _ **:**_ _05/05/2016_

* * *

 _«_ _ **Confess:**_ _Write a drabble about one character confessing to the other»_

—Oye, Misty.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me gustas.

Removió el agua de la piscina con sus pies descalzos, salpicando el revés de sus pantalones remangados. Notaba sus manos temblar, y las escondió en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Pero, curiosamente, sus mejillas no se habían encendido, a pesar de la vergüenza y el calor veraniego. ¿Era el agua de la piscina lo que conseguía refrescarle?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Le miró de reojo. Parecía increíblemente tranquila, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—No sé. Me siento bien junto a ti. Además… —se rascó la nuca con ingenuidad—. Cuando estoy contigo no tengo hambre, y creo que eso solo me pasa contigo.

Misty solo rió.

—Tú también me gustas, Ash.

* * *

« _ **Kiss:**_ _Write a drabble about their first kiss_ »

Sentía la rabia y el enfado palpitar en sus sienes. Trató de calmarse respirando hondo, pero la retraída de tonterías y burlerías del condenado-a-sentencia-de-muerte Ash no cesaban de intensidad. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su costado y levantó su barbilla con integridad, desafiándolo abiertamente.

—¡IDIOTA! —bramó.

Pero tan solo consiguió aumentar su burla, por lo que no pudo controlar más sus impulsos. Cogió al muchacho por el cuello de su camiseta y le empujó hacia ella. Ash cerró los ojos por instinto, rezando para que siguiese vivo al final del día…

Hasta que sintió una suave, cálida y húmeda presencia en sus labios. Y solo pudo pensar en una cosa: cloro de la piscina.

* * *

« _ **Hush:**_ _Write a drabble about one character comforting the other_ »

—¿Misty…? ¿Estás… estás bien?

Odiaba verla llorar. Habían sido contadas ocasiones las que presenció el llanto de su mejor amiga, y eran recuerdos que no olvidaría nunca por la desazón y el malestar que le había provocado. Y, otra vez, aquel desasosiego volvía a él al escuchar los suaves sollozos y suspiros que exhalaba su amiga.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si era buena idea acercarse a ella e intentar consolarla, tratar de decirle alguna frase de ánimo o consuelo o, simplemente, dejarla tranquila. Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, desechando esa idea.

No la dejaría sola. Nunca. Jamás.

—Misty… escucha, Togetic… —los sollozos de la pelirroja aumentaron de intensidad tras oír esa palabra, y se maldijo a sí mismo por su imbecilidad—, va a estar bien, de verdad. Él ha evolucionado, y ahora puede defenderse solo…

—No es por él —dijo, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos—. Es por mí. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él…?

No pudo evitarlo más y avanzó rápidamente los pasos que los separaban, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Nunca vas a estar sola, Mist, porque me tienes a mí.

* * *

« _ **Peace:**_ _Write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together_ »

Era una noche tranquila y apacible. Habían acampado en mitad del bosque, a medio camino de la próxima ciudad, donde conseguiría su siguiente medalla de gimnasio. Pero, sorpresivamente, no pensaba en ello. Solo podía concentrarse en la tranquilidad reinante y en la paz interior que sentía en ese momento. Tanto él como sus inestimables compañeros y mejores amigos se sentaban alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que habían prendido, cenando juntos bajo la luz de la lumbre. Su pequeño Pikachu se acurrucó en sus piernas, mientras que Brock y Misty charlaban alegremente sobre un suceso ocurrido esa misma tarde. Pero él no sentía la necesidad de intervenir en la conversación.

Tan solo observaba a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras acariciaba las orejas de su electrizante compañero. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más en su vida. Unos buenos amigos, una noche tranquila en medio del bosque, una halagüeña fogata y la sensación de que estaba en el sitio adecuando en el momento adecuado.

Misty giró su cabeza y, al ver a tan sonriente Ash, no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto con alegría.

Porque ella también sentía lo mismo que él.

* * *

« _ **Together:**_ _Write a drabble about them spending their first night together (platonic, just sleeping)_ »

—Me niego a dormir allí.

—¡Misty! ¡Oh, vamos, no pensarás pasar la noche ahí, ¿verdad?!

—Me da igual. Déjame en paz.

—¡BIEN! ¡PUES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Con fuertes pasos sonoros se dirigió a su saco de dormir, dispuesto a descansar aquella noche. Se repetía una y mil veces que le daba igual que su amiga no durmiese esa noche por su estúpida fobia a los bichos. No le importaba. Él iba a dormir. Nada iba a arrebatarle su sueño…

Pero, por más que intentaba, la culpa no le permitía cerrar los ojos y desconectar su conciencia. Al final, apretando los ojos, se levantó de golpe y se giró violentamente hacia su amiga, quien se sobresaltó con tan brusca reacción.

—¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se moviese de su autoimpuesto sitio y acabase tumbada en su saco de dormir, junto a él. Ash descansó su nuca sobre sus brazos cruzados con falso desinterés.

—Así ya no tendrás miedo de los pokémon bicho —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos, esta vez preparado para descansar debidamente.

Misty solo sonrió y asintió con timidez, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente. Se acurrucó junto al pelinegro y dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Esta noche no había nada que temer.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, en un intento de encontrar una postura cómoda, pero esa noche parecía que sus hermanas habían sustituido el relleno de espuma por piedras.

Notó un movimiento a su lado, y dirigió su vista hacia su novio, quien se levantaba desperezándose.

—Bueno, Mist, ha sido una noche divertida, pero creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva al Centro Pokémon. Además… —dijo, y sonrió desde su altura—. Va a empezar una de esas horribles películas románticas de los ochenta, así que paso.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres —comentó a borbotones, sonrojándose en el acto debido a su impertinencia.

Ash ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero Tracey está ocupando la habitación de invitados.

Misty bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—Mi cama es muy grande…

—Oh. ¡Vale!

Su novio le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se encaminó hacia su habitación primero, seguido por la pelirroja. Al parecer, la ingenuidad de su novio había conseguido que no malinterpretase sus palabras. Por una vez, agradeció el despiste y la densidad de su Ash, pero ella lo quería así.

Se acomodaron ambos en su cama, juntos.

—Buenas noches, Mist —dijo soñolientamente, cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

Misty acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente para degustar su olor.

—Buenas noches, Ash.

* * *

« _ **Sleep:**_ _and I'll write a drabble about one character watching the other sleep_ »

Siempre le había resultado relajante ver dormir a Ash. Su semblante y su cuerpo parecían tan serenos y relajados que un sentimiento de comodidad y felicidad inundaba todo su ser cada vez que le observaba dormitar. Su respiración, lenta y estable, acompasaba el movimiento de su firme pecho, mientras un ligero ruido salía por las comisuras de sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello de ébano, ya despeinado por costumbre, se revolvía aún más envuelto entre las sábanas y almohadas. Y Misty no podía dejar de admirarle.

Cuando viajaban juntos alrededor del mundo, en las noches de insomnio se dedicaba a observar a quien, en aquel momento, ostentaba el título de su "mejor amigo", desconociendo por completo las emociones que le provocaban aquella escena. El destino les separó sin piedad, dejando un vacío en su alma. Pero habían vuelto a estar juntos y, esta vez, hasta el final de sus tiempos.

Nunca se había imaginado que lo que más le gustase en este mundo era despertarse más pronto que su novio y verle dormir en sus brazos, envueltos ambos en blancas sábanas arrugadas.

* * *

« _ **Guardian:**_ _Write a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safe_ »

Las balas silbaron por encima de su cabeza, pero le daba igual. El fuego amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso, pero aquello no le preocupaba. Los gritos, la sangre, los disparos, los llantos, las llamas… nada de eso era lo suficientemente importante para captar su atención, fija totalmente en el cuerpo de una persona.

Corría con desesperación hacia él, tratando de salvaguardar toda la distancia que les separaba y conseguir estar juntos al fin. Sintió un desgarrón y un intenso dolor se apoderó de su brazo, pero ni siquiera dirigió un vistazo hacia su extremidad. No importaba, no importaba.

Una palabra se repetía en su mente insondablemente: " _Ash, Ash, Ash"._

Llegó finalmente junto a él y se arrodilló a su lado, desgarrando el ya de por sí destrozado vestido que portaba, pero daba igual. Se inclinó sobre el muchacho y observó, con horror, la enorme mancha roja que sobresalía de su camisa. Su mano, pálida, también estaba cubierta por líquido carmesí.

—Misty… el Team Rocket… está aquí —dijo con esfuerzo, tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa en el bello rostro de la pelirroja—. Debes salir… los demás Hombres G deben estar de camino…

—No, Ash —Misty cogió el rostro del pelinegro entre sus dos manos y le besó con desesperación—. No voy a dejarte solo. Voy a protegerte.

" _Estás bien, Ash. Estamos bien. Saldremos de esta, tú y yo._ _Juntos"._

* * *

« _ **Important:**_ _Write a drabble about one character explaining why the other is so important to them_ »

 _Ash Ketchum, 00:01:_

 _¡Hola, Mist! ¡Felicidades! Siento no poder llamarte por teléfono, pero… Brock, Dawn y yo nos hemos desviado un poco y…_

 _Bueno, ¡detalles sin importancia! Quería ser el primero en felicitarte y decirte que, aunque estemos separados, siempre seremos amigos. Fuiste tú la primera persona en ayudarme en mi viaje, y estoy seguro que, si no hubieses estado allí durante todo nuestro viaje, ni Brock y yo estaríamos donde estamos ahora. Gracias, Mist._

… _Creo que te vas a reír con este mensaje._

 _Lo estuve pensando toda la noche de ayer. Sí, pensando, que no te extrañe._

 _Mejor paro de escribir._

 _Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?_

 _PD: No tortures de más al pobre Psyduck, debe de estar pasando una calamidad…_

* * *

« _ **Surprise:**_ _Write a drabble about one character discovering something surprising about the other_ »

—¿Puedes destaparme ya los ojos?

—No, aún no —contestó una voz cantarina.

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? Por cierto, ¿eso de tus manos son tiritas?

—¡Cállate! —retiró rápidamente una de sus manos para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¡Vale, vale!

—Unos pasos más… ¡Listo! ¡Sorpresa!

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para conseguir adaptarse a la luz de la estancia. Cuando logró enfocar del todo su vista, pudo divisar en la mesa una gran y alta… cosa amorfa. Se acercó a ella para verla más de cerca y pudo adivinar que era un intento de tarta, un intento muy desgarbado. En su superficie rugosa se leían las palabras " _Para el Maestro Pokémon más idiota del mundo"_. No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciese, casi tan grande como su rostro.

—Lo sé, es un desastre. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido… no te rías mucho.

Se giró y alzó un brazo hacia su novia, rodeando sus hombros y acercándole a su pecho. Besó su frente mientras recogía un poco de nata con su dedo.

—Es perfecta, Mist.

Llevó su dedo a sus labios y saboreó un poco de la blanca crema, si se podía denominar crema. ¡¿Desde cuándo era un pastel salado?!

Pero decidió no decir nada. En eso consistía el amor, ¿no?

* * *

« _ **Cute:**_ _Write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other_ »

Sus gritos resonaban a través de toda la habitación. A veces se preocupaba por si podían alterar a los pobres que sufrían sus disputas (el noventa y cinco por ciento de veces sus hermanas o su madre), pero aquello dejaba de importarle en cuanto observaba la mirada irascible que le era dirigido. Sus ojos aguamarinos refulgían entre los más diversos colores, pasando de un azul cielo a un verde marino en cuestión de segundos. Su pequeña nariz blanca se arrugaba cada vez que recibía un insulto suyo, y su fina barbilla se levantaba con orgullo y falsa ofensa.

Por ello siempre buscaba lo mínimo, cualquier tontería, para enfadarla. Porque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer rabiar a Misty.

Y cuando sus amigos le preguntaban qué es lo que más le gustaba de ella, tan solo respondía: «verla enfadada». Porque, para él, no había ser más perfecto que una Misty fuera de sí.

Aunque ser espectador de tan bello espectáculo costaba su precio, que solía ser un ojo morado en la mayoría de ocasiones.

Pero merecía la pena.

* * *

« _ **Birthday:**_ _Write a drabble about them spending their first birthday together_ »

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Misty.

Sus manos, las cuales estaban sujetando su nuca, cayeron a ambos lados de su costado, soltando en su camino las bolsas repletas de objetos y medicinas para sus pokémon. Mientras las pociones y las pokéball saltaban de un lado a otro, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, observando con atención a su amigo, quien no parecía perturbado ni por el ruido ni por su gesto. Seguía leyendo un prospecto de un medicamento, ajeno a todo.

—¡¿Y ahora me lo dices, Brock?!

—Creí que lo sabías —se encogió de hombros, sin aún desviar su vista—. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No…

—Quizás no creía que la regalarías nada. Como solo viaja con nosotros para que le pagues el arreglo de su bicicleta, pues…

Sabía que aquello no era verdad, pero quería ver la reacción del joven a sus palabras.

—Bueno, pero… yo…

—Aún tienes tiempo —añadió con una voz cantarina. Recogió los objetos tirados y se fue, dejando a un pensativo Ash detrás.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Con violencia y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Ash le extendió una pequeña bolsa a la altura de su pequeña nariz, asustando a la sorprendida pelirroja. Con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, cogió la bolsa que le ofrecía el pelinegro y la abrió…

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REGALARME ESTO?!

Lanzó el pobre objeto a su cabeza que impactó sobre su frente, provocando que cayese de espaldas al suelo.

Quizás regalarle un desodorante para pokémon no había sido la mejor de sus ideas…

* * *

« _ **Unrequited:**_ _Write a drabble about one character longing for the other_ »

Su despertador sonó ruidosamente, consiguiendo sacar una serie de gruñidos y quejidos a la pelirroja que descansaba plácidamente envuelta entre sus sábanas blancas. Un nuevo y ajetreado día en su gimnasio acababa de comenzar.

Nunca se hubiese replanteado quejarse de su trabajo como líder. A pesar de ser un oficio exigente, fatigante y pesado (algunos retadores eran realmente pedantes, y no tenía inconveniente en sacar su engreído trasero con la ayuda de Gyarados), no lo cambiaría por ningún otro. Pero eso no impedía que quisiese estar en otro sitio en esos momentos.

Se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria: desayuno, alimentar y limpiar a sus pokémon, fregar el palco y la piscina, y comenzar a recibir entrenadores hasta bien entrada la noche. Y, durante todo ese tiempo, extrañaba con melancolía a una persona en especial.

Pero cuando escuchaba el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el alegre " _pika"_ de su pequeño amigo eléctrico, aquella añoranza desaparecía. Su corazón se aceleraba como el primer día en que se conocieron al distinguir su figura en el umbral de la puerta. Y todos los días corría hacia él, fundiéndose ambos en los brazos de otro.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también a ti, Mist —repetía una y otra vez sin cansarse, posicionando su gorra encima de su cabeza mientras que recibía a un cariñoso Pikachu en sus brazos.

A pesar de extrañarle durante el día, ellos siempre volvían a estar juntos.

* * *

« _ **Stay:**_ _Write a drabble about one character making the other promise that they will stay with them_ »

—Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

—Eso dices siempre —contestó, suspirando.

—Eh —sujetó sus mejillas suavemente, alzando con delicadeza su rostro hacia el suyo—. Lo digo en serio. En cuanto pestañees, seré un Maestro Pokémon.

—¿Y después, Ash? —de separó de él apartando sus manos de su piel—. ¿Y después, qué? ¿Crees que será fácil que podamos estar juntos? Mi vida está en el gimnasio, mientras que la tuya… está en lo más alto. ¿Sabes? A veces creo que deberíamos… terminar con todo esto. Sería más fácil…

—Ni lo pienses —dijo firmemente sobresaltando a la joven, que desvió sus ojos aguamarinos hacia los suyos—. Mi sueño de convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon no es más importante que estar junto a ti, o junto a mamá. Jamás os dejaría por un tonto sueño.

—No es tonto, tonto —sonrió—. Perdona, me pongo pesimista cada vez que te vas…

—Y yo…

—Quédate —le pidió con altivez, dirigiéndote una mirada insondable, sin ningún rastro de duda—. Quédate un poco más.

El pelinegro avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa, y posó su frente sobre la suya.

—De acuerdo… —y acto seguido, la besó.

* * *

« _ **Loss:**_ _Write a drabble about one character dying while in the arms of the other_ »

La sangre corría a través de sus dedos con una siniestra calidez. Fluía sin ningún tipo de impedimento, marcando todo a su paso: tanto su propio vestido, como sus manos, sus brazos y el suelo a su alrededor. Trataba desesperadamente por evitar que más sangre emanase de la herida presionando contra su pecho en un mar de lágrimas, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos parecía ser suficiente para sofocar el incesante río carmesí. Mientras tanto, su otra mano sostenía la nuca del pelinegro, que cada vez parecía más ajeno al presente.

—Ash… ¡Ash! —le gritó, intentando que sus ojos no se cerrasen y centrasen su atención en ella, pero apenas consiguió que un penoso jadeo saliese por las comisuras blanquecinas de sus labios.

—Misty…

—Ash, quédate conmigo, por favor. ¡Ash!

—Mist… —hizo amán de levantar una mano hacia el demacrado rostro de la joven, pero no pudo terminar la acción y su brazo cayó sin vida a un lado de su costado—. Sal… de aquí…

—No, no, ¡no! ¡Maldita sea!

Pero él ya no la estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre, sin posibilidad de poder admirar de nuevo sus resplandecientes ojos castaños, llenos de vida e ilusión. Sus labios aún seguían entreabiertos, pero nunca más darían paso a una de esas enormes sonrisas que conseguían derretir su alma. Ash se había ido. Para siempre.

Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y como nunca antes lo haría. Y lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que el dolor era tan insoportable que parecía parte de sí misma. Lloró hasta que todo lo demás desapareció, y solo existía ella. Porque él ya no estaba allí.

Nunca más.

* * *

« _ **Mourn:**_ _Write a drabble about one character mourning the death of the other_ »

Llevaba horas sentada en el suelo del pasillo del hospital, en espera a que los médicos diesen un veredicto sobre el estado de Ash. Ni siquiera en tal sobrio corredor había algún asiento en la que poder descansar, por lo que se vio obligada a acabar en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared baldosada. Su vestido de noche, o lo que quedaba de él, seguía cubierto por manchas oscuras y espesas de un rojo ocre, al igual que sus manos y sus brazos. Pero nada de eso importaba ya. No llegaba a sentir nada físico ni emocional. Tan solo se limitaba a mirar un punto inexistente en la pared frente a ella, aguardando que le notificasen de una vez por todas la muerte del amor de su vida.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su dolor que no se percató de los pasos que se acercaban a ella, hasta que una sombra se interpuso en su campo de visión. Levantó la vista con lentitud, encontrándose con una apenada mirada que la observaba desde la altura.

—Misty… yo… no sé qué decir… —dijo una queda voz grave. A pesar de tratar de usar un tono firme, tembló al dirigirse a la desolada pelirroja.

—Lance —fue lo único que contestó, más para cerciorarse de la persona frente a sí. Se levantó con brusquedad, y su dolor encontró una rápida vía de escape a través de la rabia, la furia y la desesperación—. ¡Lance! ¡¿Por qué no viniste antes, maldita sea?! ¡Maldito cobarde!

No pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó contra el campeón de la Liga y líder de los Hombres G Pokémon, aquella estúpida organización que había arrebatado la vida a quien más quería en este mundo. Comenzó a golpearlo con verdadera cólera, gritando a la par que sus puños impactaban una y otra vez contra el campeón.

—¡ASH ESTÁ MUERTO POR TU CULPA! ¡MALDITO SEAS, OJALÁ TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!

Pero su ataque no duró mucho más. Uno de sus puñetazos no llegó a su destino, mientras Misty se quebraba por completo. Y volvió a llorar entre gritos de agonía y dolor, mientras Lance la rodeaba con ambos brazos, en un vano intento por confortarla. Pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

Esa noche habían perdido algo que jamás recuperarían.

* * *

« _ **Stop:**_ _Write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)_ »

Miró el reloj de pared que se vislumbraba en lo alto de las pantallas que rodeaban la sala de recepción. Demonios, ¿por qué SIEMPRE tenía que llegar tarde? Era uno de los combates decisivos para llegar a cuartos de final y lo único que podía hacer Ash Ketchum era llegar tarde. Su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo con impaciencia, mientras su vista se alternaba entre la puerta y los números digitales, que avanzaban inexorablemente sin que el muchacho diese señales de vida. Si aún las tenía, estaba más que dispuesta a arrebatárselas.

De pronto una música inundó la sala, proveniente de los múltiples altavoces situados en cada esquina de la estancia.

" _Señor Ash Ketchum, por favor, acuda al estadio cinco. Por favor, acuda al estadio cinco. Estadio cinco"_.

La música volvió a sonar, finalizando el mensaje. ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

El sonido de las puertas correderas al abrirse clamó su atención. Un muchacho moreno corría desesperadamente por la sala, empujando y esquivando a las inocentes personas que allí se encontraban. Antes de que pudiese llegar a su destino, una cabellera roja se interpuso entre él y la puerta hacia los estadios.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a estas horas?! ¡Eres un inmaduro!

—Misty, ahora no tengo tiempo… —dijo mientras trotaba en su sitio con impaciencia, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Ah, no, Ketchum, no te vas a librar de mí esta vez.

Tenía que jugar su última carta o no llegaría a tiempo para su combate. Se inclinó con rapidez y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven, que logró bajar sus defensas hasta el punto en el que Ash pudo pasar sin problemas a su lado y despedirse de ella.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, se giró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, ASH KETCHUM!

Y sonrió.

* * *

« _ **Tickle:**_ _Write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish_ »

Se intentó acomodar en el sofá, aunque era difícil sentirse cómodo con una escena tan empalagosa que conseguía revolver su estómago. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró sonoramente, queriendo transmitir a su acompañante la tortura que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento, pero fue ignorado completamente. La graciosa pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado poseía con convicción el tarro repleto de palomitas entre sus piernas desnudas, y observaba con tanta admiración la pantalla que ni le pareció correcto molestarla en ese momento (aparte de mantener intacta su integridad física).

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su brazo encima del mullido sillón, rozando sin querer el costado de su acompañante. La joven se apartó con brusquedad tirando el bote por el suelo, creando una pequeña galaxia de maíz inflado en el suelo.

—¡Ash, mira lo que has hecho! —le recriminó con molestia mientras situaba con cautela sus pies en el suelo no inundado por palomitas de mantequilla.

—¿Yo? ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Has sido tú quién-!

Se fijó en que Misty se había sonrojado atrozmente, y una curiosa y divertida idea se le vino a su perversa mente. Irguiéndose sin que la pelirroja lo notase, agarró sus costillas con ambas manos y la empujó contra el sofá, hasta acabar él encima de ella, en una postura bastante comprometedora. Sus manos seguían ancladas a su costado, y una maléfica sonrisa se había dibujado en su oriundo rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No me digas… que tienes costillas.

—Ash Kethcum, ni se te ocu-

Pero no fue capaz de acabar la frase cuando fue asaltada por los traviesos dedos del pelinegro. Y ambos se fundieron en risas y juegos, mientras ideaba un plan para acabar con su vida sin dejar huella.

* * *

« _ **Congrats:**_ _Write a drabble about their first anniversary_ »

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Eh… ¿miércoles?

—Ya veo.

Se fue a la cocina con gesto altivo, levantando su barbilla y arrugando su nariz, como hacía inconscientemente cada vez que estaba enfadada o molesta por algo. Tuvo el impulso de detenerla, más que nada por evitar que intentase cocinar algo (si Misty de por sí era un peligro con un cuchillo y un tarro de sal, no quería verla enfadada con eso), pero se lo pensó mejor. ¿Había olvidado algo? Juraría que hoy era miércoles, pero…

Cuando salió de la sala, se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra el calendario. Miércoles diecinueve, lo que él pensaba. Diecinueve… diecinueve…

¡Oh, por Arceus!

¡Casi se le olvidó que mañana había un partido de los Cerulean Cloysters contra los Saffron Kicks!

Aunque no creía que a Misty le importase mucho el beisbol…

Encogiéndose de hombros, se fue en busca de algo para comer. No se percató de la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía su novia y, cuando sacó la cabeza de la despensa con un pastelito en la boca, recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, consiguiendo que casi se atragantase con su tentempié. Si las miradas matasen, él habría muerto tres veces consecutivas.

—¡Ouch! ¿Pero, qué…?

—¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado! —rugió, con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo.

—¡¿El qué?! —dijo con la boca llena.

—¡Nuestro aniversario!

Ah. Así que era eso.

—Sí, bueno —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Te da igual —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Su tono de voz bajo varios tonos hasta quedarse en un tono bajo y grave—. No te importa.

—No mucho, la verdad.

—Cómo puedes decir… —su voz se quebró en ese instante, y varias lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. Desvió su mirada, pero la suave mano de Ash le impidió que rompiesen el contacto visual.

Y él se rió, mostrando su bonita y risueña sonrisa.

—Me da igual que hoy sea nuestro aniversario, es cierto. Porque, para mí, todos los días a tu lado son igual de especiales. No necesito acordarme de una tonta fecha para celebrarlo, porque lo importante es que estemos juntos, no cuánto tiempo llevemos juntos.

Y la besó.

Estúpido Ash. A veces sabía decir las palabras adecuadas.

* * *

« _ **Realize:**_ _Write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other_ »

Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba observarle disimuladamente. Nunca había conocido a persona tan entusiasta y apasionada como él, nadie que dijese con tanta convicción " _cumpliré mi sueño"_ , ni nadie tan valiente como para arriesgar su vida por alguien a quien siquiera conoce. Nunca había conocido a nadie que amase tanto a los pokémon, ya fuesen grandes o pequeños, fuertes o débiles, bonitos u horribles; él no era superficial ni materialista. Él era él, único y especial, y no podía ni negarlo ni admitirlo.

Se habían conocido por casualidad, quizás por el destino, si ella creyese en él. Pero fuese lo que fuese, agradecía todos los días que aquella tarde su anzuelo se enganchase en su chaqueta y pudiese salvarle de la horda de Spearows que le perseguía. Puede que, al principio, le siguiese sólo para conseguir que le pagase su bicicleta chamuscada, pero también agradecía en esos mismos instantes que fuese tan irresponsable como para no devolverle el dinero, porque así ella había podido vivir miles de aventuras a su lado.

Sabía que ella aún era pequeña para llevar un vestido de novia en su mochila, pero el mismo sentimiento estaba allí.

Porque el primer amor siempre es el más difícil de identificar pero, una vez que eres consciente de él, es una de las cosas más maravillosas que existen.

* * *

« _ **Sorry:**_ _Write a drabble about one character apologizing to the other (hurting the other's feelings, do something that angered the other, etc)»_

Se sentía bastante culpable, un sentimiento que no solía acompañarla debido a su muy soberbio orgullo, pero esta vez la culpabilidad la azotaba como las olas en un día de lluvia. Reconocía a regañadientes que se había pasado esta vez. Había pagado con Ash, quien tan inocentemente se había escaqueado de sus labores como Maestro Pokémon para ir a visitarla, su horrible día, y había acabado por soltarle un puñetazo a su ingenuo novio. Ash solía soportar sus achaques de ira, pero esta vez su ojo había salido muy perjudicado. Se había enfadado también y le había gritado: " _¡para esto no vuelvo a venir!"_ , seguido de un fuerte portazo a las puertas del gimnasio.

La culpa no le dejaba siquiera terminar de preparar (o intentar preparar, mejor dicho) la cena, por lo que se fue en busca de Ash. Corrió por toda Celeste hasta quedarse sin aliento y, al cabo de dos horas de intensa búsqueda, le encontró sentado en la orilla del mar, observando el atardecer junto con Pikachu. Se acercó a él descalza, tratando de no molestarle más si aún seguía enfadado.

—Ash…

El aludido se giró con brusquedad, y Misty pudo observar como su maltrecho ojo estaba recubierto por un enorme círculo morado. Pero su mirada no era de enojo, sino de sorpresa.

—Ash, ¡lo siento mucho! No quise pegarte así, de verdad, solo que… hoy fue un pésimo día y…

—No pasa nada, Mist —le sonrió por encima del hombro.

Misty se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Pikachu se subió a sus piernas mientras que Ash le pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros desnudos.

—Yo también me pasé hoy, perdona —dijo con pena.

—No te disculpes, soy yo la que… —suspiró—. A veces me paso.

—Pero yo te quiero así, Gyarados —rió con ganas.

Pero, en vez de enfadarse, Misty rió junto a él, mientras que el mar producía un tierno y refrescante cosquilleo en sus pies.

* * *

« _ **Hold:**_ _Write a drabble about one character just wanting to hug the other_ »

—Eres… un… ¡idiota! —por cada palabra, un puñetazo impactaba fuertemente en el magullado pecho del muchacho, lleno de cortes y moratones por toda su superficie—. ¡Podías haberte matado! ¡¿Por qué no tienes un poco más de cuidado en ver por donde pisas, eh?! ¡¿Es que no viste el barranco?!

—No… —contestó, desviando su mirada con molestia. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era escuchar uno de los sermones a gritos de Misty—. Y ya, ¡déjame!

—¡No te voy a dejar, Ketchum! ¡Si fuese más responsable y más atento, esto no habría pasado!

—¡Y si tú no fuese tan marimandona y chillona! —gritó, aún más alto que la pelirroja.

—¡Idiota!

Cerró los ojos con pánico al ver ambos puños en el aire, temiendo que ambos acabasen por realizar la tarea que los ojos de su amiga clamaban a gritos. Pero, sin embargo, no sintió la violencia de sus manos, ni el dolor de su ya dolorido pecho, sino una suave presencia que se apoyaba en él y rodeaba su cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos, Misty ya no estaba frene a él, sino un espectro naranja se alzaba desde su hombro hasta su mejilla, provocándole un cosquilleo.

Misty le estaba abrazando.

Levantó sus brazos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo diferentes matices de la escala cromática del rojo. Era la primera vez que su mandona, chillona y abusiva amiga le abrazaba, y no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Pasó sus manos por su espalda, consiguiendo que la chica se apretase aún más a él. Una extraña sensación nació en su estómago y subió a través de su pecho, provocándole aún más cosquillas que el pelo de Misty.

Pero no se sentía mal del todo.

* * *

« _ **Come back:**_ _Write a drabble about character asking the other to return (they parted after a fight, the other has been missing for a while, etc)_ »

 ** _Mist:_**

" _Te echo de menos" 22:49_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _Y yo" 22:53_

" _Pronto llegaré a Ciudad Rocavelo. En cuanto llegué al Centro Pokémon te llamo, ¿vale?" 22:54_

" _:) " 22:54_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _Podrías haber dicho 'Celeste' en lugar de 'Rocavelo'…" 23:19_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _:( "23:20_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _¿No podrías escaparte por unos días y venir a celebrar la Navidad a Pueblo Paleta? Estoy segura de que a Delia le haría mucha ilusión" 23:21_

" _Y a mí también" 23:21_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _Ya lo sé, Mist, pero…" 23:22_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _Además, ya has participado en la Liga Sinnoh, por lo que conoces los gimnasios" 23:25_

" _No creo que tomarte un respiro sea mucho…" 23:26_

 ** _Ashy:_**

"…" _23:30_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _Lo siento, estoy siendo egoísta" 23:54_

" _Mañana hablamos, Ash, aquí ya es casi medianoche" 23:55_

" _Que descanses, buenas noches" 23:56_

" _Te quiero" 23:57_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _Yo también te quiero, Mist" 00:02_

" _Mucho" 00:22_

" _Vete preparando una habitación en el gimnasio para una noche y un viaje a Paleta" 04:32_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _Son las 4 DE LA MAÑANA, Y DEJÉ EL POKÉGEAR ENCENDIDO" 04:36_

" _Pero, por una vez, no te voy a matar" 04:37_

" _«_ 3" _04:38_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _Hahaha, muy graciosa" 04:38_

" _Te habías dejado el pokégear encendido porque sabías que te mandaría un mensaje así" 04:39_

" _Admítelo" 04:40_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _No" 04:40_

" _Piérdete, Ash" 04:41_

 ** _Ashy:_**

" _Yo también te quiero, Mist, estoy DESEANDO verte ;)" 04:42_

 ** _Mist:_**

" _:) " 04:43_

* * *

« _ **Lick:**_ _Write a drabble about one character licking the other in a specified location_ »

El verano estaba siendo especialmente sofocante este año, y lo único que se ocurrió a su mejor amigo era arrastrarla fuera de su piscina cubierta a rebosar de agua fresa y reluciente para invitarle a un helado en el parque, en plena tarde calurosa, cuando el sol estaba en su punto auge del día. Los rayos de sol impactaban sin tregua en su piel, creando la sensación de estar en un horno. Suspiró mientras observaba su helado derretirse. Si no se lo comía ahora, al final acabaría siendo una líquida mancha azul decorando el suelo.

Al llevarse el fresco dulce a sus labios, Ash le dio un codazo accidentalmente, provocando que el helado se esparciese por toda la superficie de su mejilla.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Ups, perdón, Mist —dijo rascándose inocentemente la nuca—. Ha sido sin querer.

—Ya, claro.

Mientras intentaba limpiarse el estropicio frío de su cara, sintió una extraña calidez en ella de repente, que fue rápidamente sustituida por algo húmedo desplazándose sin vergüenza a través de su pómulo. Se giró alterada en dirección a aquel extraño suceso, encontrándose a su amigo relamiéndose los labios manchados de espesa masa azul.

Su helado era pastel.

No. Podía. Ser.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —le susurró lenta y pausadamente, remarcando el peligro que corría en ese mismo instante con cada palabra.

—Perdona, Misty, quería probar tu helado. Tenía tan buena pinta y…

… y su puño terminó la frase por él.

* * *

« _ **Roam:**_ _Write a drabble about one character touching the other all over_ »

Recorría de nuevo aquellos senderos, caminos ya conocidos, pero donde aún descubría secretos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de volver a transitar por ellos. Nuevas curvas, ángulos o sensaciones eran hallados entre la pasión y el desenfreno de sus dos cuerpos, aunque no era correcto hablar de posesivo cuando ambos se compartían con el otro, siendo libres de recorrer el ser entero. Entre ellos existía confianza y amor, requisitos indispensables para poder transitar por aquellos caminos sin temores o vejaciones, disfrutando de los pequeños placeres que podían encontrarse allí.

Sentía su respiración en su piel, su corazón acelerado en su alma y sus fascinantes ojos castaños en su corazón. Sentía su amor, y ella también quería hacer sentir su amor, tan pasional e intenso, en él. Su mano se deslizaba a través de su cuerpo, recorriendo cualquier ángulo, músculo o su misma piel. Se conocían de memoria, pero no se cansaba de recorrer aquellos caminos, porque esos eran los únicos caminos que quería recorrer, los únicos que amaba con pasión, desenfreno y sinceridad. Su mano a veces dudaba en seguir recorriendo aquellas emociones que despertaban su propia piel, pero él la envolvía en su varonil mano, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tan conocida como aquellos senderos.

No había por qué dudar, no había por qué temer.

* * *

« _ **Bite:**_ _Write a drabble about one character (gently) biting the other_ »

Su respiración se estremecía al sentir sus suaves labios en su cuello, que después se abrían juguetonamente permitiendo que sus dientes mordiesen ínfimamente su níveo cuello. El aire espirado por su nariz revotaba en su piel desnuda, provocando que las sensaciones que le provocaban aquellas caricias se intensificasen aún más, si aquello era posible. Sus manos, sujetas firmemente a sus hombros, temblaban bajo su contacto, mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza y amenazaban con dejar de mantener su peso.

Suspiró mientras sus curiosas manos recorrían la firme curva de su clavícula a través de su tensado cuello, hasta acabar en su despeinado y salvaje pelo azabache, tan acorde con su personalidad. Observó su morena piel, sus firmes hombros y su traviesa sonrisa, que le sonreía desde su cabello naranja, y no pudo evitar que una ligera risa de felicidad saliese por sus labios. Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus mechones oscuros mientras su boca se dirigía hacia su mejilla, besándole con tranquilidad. Él pareció relajarse ante tal contacto y la sujetó con seguridad por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de ella.

Todo era tan relajante como emocionante, tan conocido como desconocido, tan especial como natural…

* * *

« _ **Undress:**_ _Write a drabble about one character watching the other get naked_ »

Sus ávidos dedos, deseosos de recorrer su tersa piel por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo y alma, levantaban su camiseta con impaciencia, mientras sus bocas bailaban en una danza de deseo y amor equidistantes. Ella rió contra su boca, tan acostumbrada a su carácter impetuoso y nada paciente, y él no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa acompañase al dulce sonido de su felicidad. Con ella siempre se sentía cómodo. Podía ser él mismo sin temor a ser juzgado o tachado, podía equivocarse sin temor a consecuencias, podía sentirse libre, libre de querer, libre de amar…

Ella terminó la tarea que el joven muchacho buscaba pero, más rápida y anhelante que él, le arrebató también su sudadera, dejando al descubierto su torneado torso. Y volvieron a buscarse y encontrarse, labios contra labios, piel contra piel, mientras sus manos seguían el mismo ritmo marcado por sus besos, deseosos por recorrer, explorar y encontrar.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y su acelerado ritmo iban al compás, porque ellos era uno solo, porque su amor era uno solo.

* * *

 _De nuevo, quería probar nuevos estilos. Vi este reto por casualidad en una red social y me pareció buena idea intentar hacerlo. En teoría, era un reto en el que una persona mandaba una palabra y tenías que escribir un drabble solo de esa palabra, pero decidí escribir sobre todas porque, bueno... la verdad es que me hacía ilusión. No tengo mucha experiencia en drabbles por lo que, así, podría practicar tanto nuevos géneros como nuevas estructuras más concisas. Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlos._

 _Hay algunos que los he enlazado, más concretamente "Guardian", "Loss" y "Mourn"; así como "Roam", "Bite" y "Undress" -dadme algo de margen en esos tres últimos, es la primera vez que escribo algo de ese estilo-. Mis favoritos han sido "Bite" y "Sleep" y, quizás, acabe explayándome un poco sobre ellos en alguna otra entrega. Pero, de momento, espero que disfrutéis con este pequeño aporte. ¡Ah, y "Congrats" también me ha encantado! -también me gustaría ver a los Cerulean Cloysters-._

 _Athenasea._


End file.
